First Dance: A Jed x Octavius Fanfic
by gryffindorable23
Summary: A cute fanfiction about Jed and Octavius and what happens when they confess their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a regular night at the Museum of Natural History. Hundreds of exhibits coming to life, a t-rex roaming the halls, the usual. There was a party tonight, but parties weren't too unusual at the museum. It was just a normal night for Larry and his son Nicky, and for the exhibits. Well, except for Octavius, that is. Tonight was the night. There were many parties, but this was the one. He was finally going to do it. He would ask Jedidiah to dance. He had waited so long for this moment, the night he would finally have enough courage to do it. The night he would finally say, "Octavius, pull yourself together! Have courage! The worst that can happen is that he will say no."  
But what if he did say no?  
Frantically, the Roman was trying to make sure he looked his very best for Jed. He had to make sure that Jed would say yes. Octavius, once so brave, was now nearly paralysed with the fear of rejection. He imagined what it would be like to dance with Jed. To look him in his shimmering blue eyes, to feel his hands around his waist, a slow song playing, the entire night absolutely perfect. The very thought made Octavius weak in the knees.  
Jed was just as excited. He loved these parties. The cowboy couldn't wait for what Larry had planned. It was usually the same every time, but he felt somewhere in his gut that this one would be different. This one would be better. In fact, this one would be the best yet. He couldn't wait to spend the night with his best friend Octavius. Him and Octavius hadn't talked all night, both getting ready for the party. Jed missed him so much, even though they had just talked last night and hadn't been awake to miss each other all day. But he missed Octavius a lot, and couldn't wait to see him.  
Something had changed about Octavius. It was almost like Jed had woken up one night and Octavius had somehow gotten so much more handsome, his voice so much more smooth. Just the thought of him made Jed smile. The thought of seeing him tonight, dancing with him on the DJ table Ahkmenrah would be working, made him feel so indescribably giddy, so... confused.  
Suddenly he wondered if there would be any slow songs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahkmenrah, I must speak with you about tonight."  
Octavius had decided that if he was really going to be able to pull this whole thing off, he would have to pull a couple strings.  
"Sure, Octy, what is it?"  
"You're DJing, I assume?"  
"Yes, now what is this about?"  
Octavius gulped and took a deep breath. "Well, um, how do I sat this? I-I, um, I'm thinking of asking Jedidiah to dance with me."  
"I see. Well, I wish you the best of luck. I know how much bravery this must take."  
"Ah, yes, and that is why I have come to you, Ahk. I was wandering, um, I know you don't do this often, but I was simply wondering if you could play a slow song, to, you know, set the mood. I feel like it would be much more romantic if we got to slow dance. I mean, we dance to fast songs together at almost every party anyway. I want to introduce the idea to him of being something more without just coming out and saying it."  
By now, the poor Roman was a blushing mess.  
"I'll see what I can do," Ahk said with a wink, "Good luck, Octavius."  
"Thank you, Ahkmenrah."  
He walked out of Ahk's exhibit, and screamed as he was almost crushed by Rexy's gigantic foot. Before he knew it, he was crashing onto the ground with a THUD! But hey, at least he hadn't been crushed to death.  
"Whoa there partner, you've gotta be more careful than that! You scared the flapjacks out of me there!"  
That's when he realized what had happened.  
"Jed! You saved me! Oh, thank you!"  
"Now isn't the time for thank yous. You could've been squished like a bug! You had me worried there, partner! Don't you ever do that again. And don't try to act like I'm some sort of hero. You know I'd risk myself for you any day."  
Standings there in Jed's arms, Octavius thought his heart might pound right out of his chest. Butterflies arose in his stomach.  
"I-I'll be more careful next time."  
"What were you doing around here, anyway?"  
"I, um, I was talking to Ahk about... stuff. What about you?"  
"I was tryin to find you, partner. I wanted to talk about - you know what, nevermind. You're lucky I was there to save you. Man, I'd be kicking myself if I ever let you get hurt. C'mon. Let's go get ready for the party together."


	3. Chapter 3

The two had practiced their dance moves and made themselves look as good as possible, unbeknownst to them that they were doing it for each other. The whole time, Octavius couldn't stop thinking about how it had felt being enveloped in Jed's arms. That was the safest he had ever felt. Jed had owed him, though, after Octavius had saved him at the Smithsonian. He had been so worried about his friend, he would've gone to any length to save him. Luckily both Jedidiah and Octavius were safe back home, but even just thinking about it brought tears to Octavius's eyes. He remembered the fear he had felt, that he would never be able to confess his feelings to Jed, that his best friend and true love would die such a terrible death. He was so grateful that they had both made it home safe and sound. He loved Jed so much, and so desperately hoped that the feeling was mutual.  
"Whatcha thinking about, Octy?"  
"Huh? Oh, nothing, just all the fun we'll have tonight."  
"Yeah, I get a feeling it's gonna be a good one!"  
"Me too," Octavius said with a gulp. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. What if Jed thought he was crazy? It was normal for men to love each other in ancient Rome, but in Jedidiah's time it was considered a crime. What if he ruined their friendship? He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down until suddenly he didn't feel the fear anymore. It came back eventually, but for a good few minutes, he felt nothing but euphoria.  
Little did he know that Jed was just as nervous.  
Finally it was time for the party. They walked off to the main room together, and Octavius was even able to slip his hand into Jed's.


	4. Chapter 4

The night had been so much fun, Octavius had almost forgotten his big plan. Almost.  
The two were dancing together on the DJ table, having the time of their lives, when it happened. Ahkmenrah stopped the music and picked up a microphone.  
"Alright, is everyone having a good time?"  
Cheers.  
"Well, I know I don't usually do this, but an anonymous exhibit has requested a slow song. So ladies and gents, go grab whatever gender you prefer, and get ready for some lovin'!" He gave Octavius the same wink he had used in their conversation earlier.  
Suddenly "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri blared from the speakers.  
"Oh, c'mon!" Jedidiah cried, "Now what sap requested this?"  
Octavius gulped. Jed was totally going to say no now! But he summoned every last bit of his courage and let it out.  
"Jedidiah, will you dance with me?"  
It felt so right to finally say it, and not just as a practice.  
Jed was talking aback at first, and Octavius was afraid he would run away or call him some slur and wished so badly that he could turn back time. But after a few seconds, Jed's dropped jaw turned into a crooked smile and he was blushing furiously.  
"Sure, partner."  
And they danced.


	5. Chapter 5

The song was almost over, but both men found themselves wishing it would never end. They both were feeling rushes of adrenaline as they felt the other's body against themselves. Their faces were so close, and suddenly Jedidiah had an idea.  
 _One step closer_  
 _One_  
 _Step_  
 _Closer_  
And that's when he did it. The song was at its most emotional, most tender part and Jedidiah gave in to his innermost desires and finally, finally did it. He leaned in and kissed Octavius with all the passion in the world.  
Ahkmenrah had been looking away the whole night to give the two their privacy, and now was not an exception. The two kissed passionately until the song was over, and a little bit into the next one. It was even better than either of them could have ever imagined. After a minute or two, the lovestruck cowboy pulled away, gulping for air. They pressed their foreheads together and held each other tightly.  
"That was great, partner," was all that Jed could say.  
"Agreed," panted Octavius.  
And they did it again. And again. And again. In fact, their lips were almost glued together all night. It was perfect.  
But that was just the beginning.


End file.
